Rangiku and Rukia
by DragonCow
Summary: Rangiku breaks up with her boyfriend, Histugaya, and Rukia goes from being a good friend to much more for her. Warning: Shojo-ai Rated S for Stupid


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite has it all.**

** (This Fanfic takes place after Aizen Sousouke's defeat. This might be difficult to read if you are not familiar with the manga, as Bleach switches from first names to surnames. DragonCow.)**

It was a chilly April morning when Captain Hitsugaya summoned his subordinate and girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Vice-captain Matsumoto, could you please come to my office, I would like to talk in private," said Toushirou Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division, to his lieutenant (and girlfriend) Rangiku.

"Captain, you have no office and we ARE in private, can't you just tell me right now?" replied the uncertain officer. She had seen it coming, lately, Captain Hitsugaya was getting more and more distant, spending all his free time improving his Bankai in a solitary cave, as if he wanted to get away from her.

"Well, Rangiku, we have been dating for approximately 2 years now, but many things are going to tear us apart anyway:the fact that you have 200 years more than me, the dangerous missions I have to accept and the Captain reunions, so I have to tell you this. It's not possible anymore, the two of us. You even use the fact you're my girlfriend as an excuse not to fill in your paperwork. You and me, it's finished. I'm sorry Rangiku." explained the young shinigami, before using **shunpo** to get away from his angry ex-girlfriend.

"Ah! How could I be foolish enough to think you loved me! You jerk, your excuses are lame anyway! And f*ck you too, stupid fanfic author! I'm out!" cussed a angry Rangiku, while storming to the dojo, the only place where she could maybe get some peace and quiet, and eventually work on her weekly Zanpakatou practise. She stormed in the slent room, disturbing the meditating Ukitake, the sleeping Hirako and the training Byakuya. Ah, good, Byakuya might know where his beloved sister could be, and the blonde girl needed some time with her friend.

"Rukia-San? She told me she would be working on her Bankai, near the mountains. She doesn't want to practise Sode No Shirayuki with so many people around, since it's an ice type Zanpakatou." sighed an annoyed Byakuya.

"Thanks Kuchiki-San! I'll tell her you said hi!" replied the Vice-Captain.

**1 Shunpo lat****er...**

"Haka no Toggame! No, that kind of power isn't really enough if I want to protect Kurosaki..." muttered a sweaty and tired Rukia, "Why couldn't I get Nii-sama's skill with the sword?!"

"It was an almost perfect Bankai, Rukia! And at least, you have one, I'm stuck with Shikai." comforted the blonde girl. "Since Aizen's defeat, we haven't had much time together, do you want to come at my place tonight?"

"You know, there's been a lot of pressure on us lately, it would be great!"

**Later that day...**

Ding-ding! The doorbell rang. Matsumoto opened the door to her fellow Vice-Captain, who was carrying a bag and a bottle of sake, which she gave to Rangiku. After dropping Rukia's bag in her room, the host cooked and served dinner, accompanied by sake, Matsumoto's addiction. After eating, the girls watched a romance movie, and then went to the blonde girl's room, changed into nightwear and started a chatting about everything, until the conversation got to the 10th Divison's officer's relationship.

"Matsumoto, how are you getting along with Toushirou?" asked a clueless Rukia.

"Actually, it's finished between us, since this morning. That jerk broke up with me..." sobbed Rangiku. Rukia was kind of embarressed, if one of the most beautiful woman she ever saw couldn't keep her boyfriend, how was someone like her supposed to be in a relationship?

"At least you had one. I'll never get a boyfriend with a body like mine..."

"You're saying nonsense, you're beautiful! And there are a lot of boys out there, like Kyourakou, Renji, Ukitake, Kira, Kenpachi and even your precious Ichigo..."

"He loves Nanao, Renji's gay, Ukitake's gonna die, Kira clearly loves you, I don't want to be beaten to death and Ichigo's with Orihime. There's no hope for me." sulked the raven haired girl. "What about you? I'm sure Kira wants to be with you again, and he's nice, not to forget quite hot.."

"He's much too gloomy for me. Although I've got someone I've got my eyes on..." teased Rangiku, but she wasn't ready to admit who it was.

"Shoot! She already likes one..." thought inner Rukia. Over the last year, Rangiku was like a supportive pillar for Rukia and the more they spent time together, the more Rukia was attracted to her: she was cheerful, nice, intelligent, powerful and caring, not to mention beautiful, with her long and curly blond/red hair, her thin nose, sculpted mouth, luminous eyes and of course her curvy body, with a thin waist, large hips, delicate arms and huge chest. Rukia wished she could be like her, Matsumoto was easily one of the most stunning woman she ever saw, and she was dead-jealous of the one chosen by her friend's heart.

Little did she know that the person Matsumoto loved was none other than herself! Rangiku considered her to be absolutely perfect: Rukia was powerful, sweet, smart and of course beautiful with her doll-like figure, with steel underneath, her flawless skin and her raven-black hair. The two girls could feel they eyelids getting heavy, and finally lost the battle against sleep.

**The next day, in Captain Mayuri's lab...**

**"**Matsumoto, Rukia, we detected suspiciously high reiatsu near the gates of Seretei. You two are the last 2 officers here, Captain-Commander took all of them in Hueco Mundo, could you please go check it out?" asked Third-seat Ankon, while pushing brightly coloured buttons.

"Sure, consider it done!" answered the blonde one, nervously glancing at her crush.

**At the gates...**

"Ah, hello ladies. Let me introduce myself. I am the one and only... Negativo Espada! Even Starrk is garbage in front of my pure sexy awesomeness!" explained a loudly dressed arrancar. He didn't look at all like the terrible enemies the Soul Reapers fought months, more like a solitary jerk with a poor fashion sense.

"Espadas? We beat them all!"

"Really? Destabilise Sandía! (watermelon in Spanish) " released the last espada.

The rash black-haired girl charged, until a cut appeared on her kimono. Seeing that her friend and crush was just cut down, Matsumoto shouted a deep, long, cry.

"Today, it is not as a shinigami that I cut you down, but as an avenger who lost her love!" bellowed the blonde woman, before dispatching the arrancar back to Hell, in a blurr of violence she didn't know she was capable of.

"Don't bury me too soon... Did I hear correctly, you called me your Love?" murmured the injured Rukia.

"The truth is Rukia... I love you. I just didn't want you to learn it like this..."

"It's good to know we share the same feelings..." replied Rukia, before cupping Matsumoto's face, and closing in for a deep kiss. They stayed like this for dozens of seconds, before remembering they were floating above Seretei, right in front of the gates, and that Rukia had a deep cut on her chest.

"I'll bring you to the Medics and we'll resume there.." softly whispered Rangiku in Rukia's ear.

**In the 4th Division's Headquarters...**

"What's the verdict?" asked Rangiku.

"The cut itself isn't that bad, but the blade was infused with reiatsu. No missions and such for 5 days, and some relaxing."

"I know something definitely relaxing..." whispered the healthy one. They resumed their previous actions, long kisses on the lips, nibbling at each other's ears, panting in their neck, deeply enlacing each other in the tiny ward of the shinigami hospital, until Rukia broke the silence:

"Since when do you love me? I want to mesure exactly how many time we lost by being shy and not dare to make the first step." she asked her newfound lover, which replied it didn't matter, what mattered is that they were happy and together. Rukia shrugged and nodded in agreement. However, one last seed of doubt stayed planted in Rukia's mind.

"What will we tell the others? We can't just go: Hi, by the way, we're a lesbian couple!" asked the nervous shinigami.

"Well, if they mock us for that, they aren't worthy of being are friends. So what, if we like the fairer sex better?" replied Rangiku. "And Renji has a secret crush on your brother, he can't be THAT much of an hypocrite, can he?"

Rukia could feel her eyes drooping in sleepiness, and fell into Somnus' arms, enhanced by the warm, soft and welcoming feeling of her lover's flesh...

**The next morning...**

The sleepy vice-captain awoke to a radically different scene from where she fell asleep. The only familiar thing was Rangiku's presence around her. She asked her where they were, and was answered:

"You slept like a rock last night, so I had to drag you back to my place. By the way, you'll be staying here all week, the medics said you need someone to look over you." purred her new girlfriend.

Rukia still didn't guess what all the fuss was about for just one wound. Sure, it was pretty deep and infused with reiatsu, but her elder sibling had endured much heavier injuries with only 3 days of rest. In fact, she even suspected Matsumoto to be behind all this medic plot, Captain Unohana owed her one, and using her rest as an excuse to be with her. Not that she minded, after all, love is the greatest of medicine.

For 5 days, it was paradise for the "injured" shinigami: rest and hot meals during the day, and her special treatment at night: long cuddles, deep kisses and passionate make-out sessions in Rangiku's bed.

**One week later...**

Rukia was packing all of her things to move in Matsumoto's place, when Byakuya came in:

"It's definitive then... You're really moving away from our house?" sobbed the Captain at the sight of his sister moving out.

"Don't worry brother, I found someone to love with: my lover." explained Rukia."I

"Which is? I would like to know who managed to make my sister so happy."

"Rangiku, my fellow vice-captain." gushed out the moving girl.

"Hmm, she's a nice, beautiful and smart girl. A good choice." nodded Byakuya appreciatively.

"Aren't you surprised I like girls?"

"I could not care less. If you're happy, then it's OK." replied her caring brother. "Although I did ship You x Kurosaki or Renji. Please don't mention that."

"Renji asked you out, how could he like me?" Rukia finished packing her belongings and left for Matsumoto's place.

**At Rangiku's place...**

Rukia was unpacking her boxes of belongings in her girlfriend's apartment.

"What took you so long?" asked Matsumoto while toying with a Kurakura Town snow globe, "I was worried!"

"Oh, just ran into my brother. He knows about us, by the way."

"Is that important? We're happy and together, what could we ask for more?" gently purred the blonde woman over her lover's shoulders, hugging her tight.

Rukia kissed Rangiku, while thinking that what she said was true: she had a nice brother, cool friends, a perfect girlfriend and no more God-like enemies. What could be better? The raven haired girl smiled to herself, still snuggled against Matsumoto's chest, enjoying her warmth.

**DragonCow: I'm sorry if my fanfic sucked, I will try to improve my style. Please don't leave hateful comments, anyway. (I'm sure 3 people read it. Maximum.)**

**DragonGoat: Did you really write this, man? 'Cause it SUCKS! **

**DragonCow: Stop! You're ruining my outro! Be a hater when I'm finished! Anyway, see you next time, for more lame and crappy Romance!**


End file.
